


二十七

by Koiko



Category: Original Work
Genre: 3p暗示, M/M, 兄弟乱伦, 双性, 第一人称, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koiko/pseuds/Koiko
Summary: 十年后。
Relationships: 弈祁/甘祁, 弈骁/甘祁
Kudos: 15





	1. Viva La Viva

**Author's Note:**

> “甘祁”未来篇。  
> 这是给弟弟的肉，还有一篇是大哥的。  
> 许愿不坑，冲就完事儿。  
> 标题其实是我写的时候听的歌。

我今天心情还可以，早上弈骁说想操我的宫口我就答应了，他火急火燎地要捅进去，我怀疑他眼睛都没睁开，却找得到洞在哪里。  
“哥你比后面窄，好爽.”我抡了他一拳，弈骁的蛋就卡在我大腿缝，一边操一边低哑地在我耳边叫.  
“再说就不给操了.”这个死小子撞了一大下，把我龇牙咧嘴的气势撞没了.  
“你今天这么好讲话，我还以为要求你很久.”他在我里的老二硬得流水，像根铁柱一样热，我夹他要他射.弈骁把我转过来接吻，从正面操进去，磨着阴蒂，那里实在太有感觉.“你能不能专一一点？”  
我反手去抓弈骁的屁股，想叫他揉我的豆子，结果他以为我想跑，手指在被子里撸我的。  
“操你妈的弈骁.只顾你自己爽啊！“  
我这个弟弟别的不说，手指很长，龟头的冠状沟被他来回用指甲掐，只要不是阳痿都能站起来。弈骁胯骨顶的又重又快，我只在他面前大喊.  
“操什么，你妈不就是我妈？”  
他摁着我的肚子撸得很快，我的魂都没了。  
“慢点.慢点.“  
弈骁闻言笑的那叫一个风情，虽然他187的个子怎么也跟诱惑少女不是一个概念，但硬是给我看出了邪魅感。  
太诡异了，我得赶紧忘掉。  
他滑下去包住我的蛋。前面弄起来的也不管，真的很烦.  
“一下快一下慢，我凭什么要听你的.”  
我不知道弈骁疼不疼，反正我疼，宫口本来就小，他挤进去也就算了，他头比后面大一圈，我忍不住收缩的时候，下体全都是那个沟勒出来的麻痹感。  
“明明就很舒服吧.”  
弈骁掰开我一条腿跨在他的腰上，那两个饱满的蛋他巴不得也塞进去，我会被他捅烂的，我百分百确定。  
“只有我操过这里，嗯？大哥呢？“穴口已经红了，腿根也是，被他的蛋拍的.“你慢点.”我还没吃早餐，我怕我反胃.  
“回答我的问题.”  
“回答你个屁.”我小小声，把身子挂在弈骁身上，躺着也不顶用，身子根本没力气.  
“啊--啊.啊.“  
弈骁的回复是终于去抠我的豆子了。他一只手指插进阴唇里，像是要把阴蒂挖出来一样震动.我在他身下大声喊，反正方圆十八公里没有别的房子，这个房子就是用来困住我的.  
“别这么抠-啊-”  
射精没有潮吹爽，潮吹是把整个人给抽干了。弈骁最会的就是让人高潮，不弄到最后他是不会罢休.  
“快点.嗯.“我伸手稳住了他的腰，弈骁手没有停下来.宫口就含着弈骁粗壮的.我感觉快要到了，我总想办法让他快点射，这次我把腿塞进了他靠在床的腰侧.  
“.水，给你.“我话还没说完，穴道喷出一股温热的液体，弈骁还没射，我又夹了一下.“操”我感觉他抱着我背上的手绝对把皮肤摁青了，喘气的声音比牛还大.  
我慢慢动了动，让那股水液浇在他的茎头上，我弟弟崩着个眉瞪我，穴道滑的不行。我嘿嘿笑了，回头看他两手一推直接把我丢在床上，扛起我的两条腿就重新折磨我的去.  
“你自找的.”  
戳在自己的肚子上没射。贤者时间还没过，我受不了两种刺激一起，一次一个部位就好了.  
“我给你口出来..。好不好？“我不喜欢这样.  
“呜别操了.”  
“你自己答应我的，舔我也记着了”。  
弈骁眼睛是红的，他这个姿势我可以看到他青筋鼓起的小腹，整齐的阴毛，还有进出我宫口的通红大。弈骁这种两面三刀说了还是继续操的性格我已经不是第一次领教.老二不听指挥自己先射出来，弈骁都没碰它，我真是天赋异廪.  
是真的疼，我舔着弈骁的耳朵，叫他弟弟，然后我开始叫老公，最后叫哥哥，求他快点出来，弈骁最受不了我叫最后这个。  
明明我才是哥哥，可是我没什么脑子了。  
“迟早操烂你.”  
弈骁抱着我，他的老二一阵阵地发抖，我想再说点什么，精液打在我的穴壁上，微凉微凉的一阵又一阵，我把他包的更紧了一点，刚刚的水液也顺着大腿留下来，太多了，白色的精液也是。  
“啊.哈.  
“哥超棒.”  
我没理他，喘了一会活动下体把滑溜溜的东西排出来。弈骁没带套，我会怀孕的.  
他亲着我的脸和鼻子，细碎的呼吸喷在眼睛上：“你不是刚来完月经？”我呼吸一断一续，“那也不能不带套啊，多不健康啊.”  
我弟弟好像看出我的想法，“怀孕了就生个弟弟。”  
我嘁了一声，“生来又给你操啊？”  
弈骁笑的像个狐狸，他为什么会是一只长得这么帅的狐狸，我搞不懂。我把他的赶离我的身体，这只狐狸巴巴地贴上来了.  
“今天不给做了，罚你一周都不许再来.”  
“那你怎么办”  
我简直要笑，“大哥啊，人家人狠话不多。难道我还靠你？“  
这下轮到弈骁不高兴了，他抹了一把我刚刚漏出来的体液，插进我嘴里不让我说话。我顺势舔起他的手指，温温柔柔的.时不时挑起眼尾看他.  
他刚睡完我，至少这点耐心还是有的。  
八点的时候弈骁爬起来穿衣服，今天晨会还要开，司机在下面等。  
我继续躺在床上，他在卫生间喷他的橘绿之泉。被子里都是腥膻味，我想叫我弟把被套拆去洗，但是又觉得他怎么会愿意.结果我还是拆了，弈骁穿着他阿玛尼的高定西装被扔了个满怀.这是他要搞的.  
“带上你的子孙.”  
弈骁看我的眼神仿佛我才是那个睡晚就走的渣男。  
老子是被操的那个，为什么要我洗。我赤条条地坐在床上，随他怎么看.  
司机在楼下摁喇叭示意弈骁该走了。  
我弟没有丢下那被单，他过来从后脑勺一手把我拉起来亲嘴。他知道我最喜欢他，我也知道他最喜欢我.只有我俩是一个妈生的，乱伦要烧最彻底就是我跟弈骁.这些蝌蚪都是会变成小傻子的，可不能留下来.  
“记得吃药，”他刚刚洗过澡了，很好闻，摸着我的肩膀，“我走了.”


	2. Where Dreams Goes to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十年后。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《甘祁》未来篇。  
> 接上篇弟弟的肉，这是大哥的（然而其实是汤）。  
> 感谢观看～

吃药是不可能吃药的，打死都不可能吃药的。结果是大哥拉着我灌了三次肠，顺便把后面也洗了。他一边洗我一边跟他讲精子游完整个输卵管的时间是四十五分钟，弈骁年轻力壮，他的精子绝对用不了四十五分钟。  
身后比我大八岁的男人肉眼可见地蹙起了眉头，他拍了一下我的屁股示意我趴低点，就使个眼色，连话都不说。  
“你嫉妒呀？”我把肚子贴在浴池上，像只母狗一样翘着屁股让他通。“其实换你来也不是不可以。”  
“是你鸡巴太长顶着我疼。”然后弈祁把喷头对着我的屁眼射水，这么幼稚的行为他居然做得出来，我故意大叫了一声，我哥不为所动。  
“不要乱说话。”他面无表情地讲，我的屁股白花花的肉被他打出一个大红印子。  
“你昨晚没被操够？”说到这个我就气。昨晚上他们轮流玩了我半个晚上，早上弈骁又要弄前面，我要给累死。  
“你们两个很难伺候啊，又不听话，你这是叫我赶紧去找第三个吗？”  
我哥要过来打我的嘴，我躲开了，就着姿势扯着他的领带拉过来。我学着港片女星出水芙蓉的姿势勾他，我知道他让着我，不然那点小鸡脖子力气他一掌就掀了。  
“带我去公司？”  
“不要闹。”他的眼睛可不是这么说的。  
“为什么不让去？”  
弈祁很敷衍地揉了揉我的头发，叫我乖，迅速挣脱我的美人计继续关注屁股。  
没意思。木头兜像千年铁树开花，当初要不是灌他吃药，裤裆爆炸他都不会操我。  
洗完后弈祁把我放在洗手台上，不一会从房间里拿出被我扔了的药——反正扔了他也总有办法会找到，“张嘴。”他强摁到我嘴里，不管我踩他的衣服，我作势要吐出来，弈祁啧了一声。  
我觉得他那一杯水想泼我头上。  
“你这么狠心杀小孩子？”  
我含在嘴里了，一脸不爽地冲着这个狠心的男人。药片是一种古怪的咸苦味，弈祁把杯壁贴在我嘴边，苦味冲散了，难吃到不行。  
“你就不怕我自己抠出来？我不想吃没人能逼我。”我撑起一条腿表达不满。  
这个人狼子野心，我看他以后怎么逼自己老婆吃避孕药。  
大哥把刚刚挽上的袖子放下来，“小肚子不想要了？”我不怕他吃人的眼神，我要与资本主义黑恶势力作斗争。  
“例假快来了就自己注意，别到时候又堵得要哭。”  
我之前掏过一次子宫，搞不清是谁的种了，反正就是他们两个的。胚胎着床不对还落在了宫颈上，也就是宫外孕，直接给我疼晕在晚宴桌上。那次我哥没少被我爸打，说他逆天而行，现在还想生出儿子来。从那以后我哥就不让弈骁碰前面了，他自己也不碰，他去做了结扎，这是弈骁告诉我的。  
弈骁那个小兔崽子干完就跑了，只有大哥会翘掉午休来帮我洗澡。  
“哦——————”  
连卫生巾都是他教我换的，谁叫我是他带大的呢。  
我颠着个脚在那晃，我哥在镜子前骚包地刷刚刚弄起外套的皱褶，这些事他可以叫管家来做，只不过我哥不肯让人家进来。  
我抢过那个毛刷，他很自觉地转过来，让我刷后背看不到的地方。老男人净在我面前装酷，“假正经。”他有1/2的日耳曼血统，眼睛尤其漂亮，是中国人不一样的琥珀色。头发是金黄的，皮肤像雪。我哥身量比弈骁还高，我差了他大半个头。  
他又伸出手让我刷袖子。  
弄完之后弈祁说今晚接我回去吃晚饭，我觉得他就是故意懵我的，他说这话的时候带着笑，然后我就会一心动就妥协了，乖乖跟他回家了。  
我才不上当。  
“阿姨一会闭关了，爸又得折磨我们一阵子。”我好久没见我妈了。  
“信你才有鬼。”  
我妈为了给我们三个祛煞信了佛，天天动不动就归隐尘世间。  
他走之前又问了一次，我想了很久，没说好。  
“下次吧。”我凑到车窗上跟他说，自己走出门口，“你要吃饭就去书店找我。”他开车在后面跟着我。  
“把弈骁那个臭小子也带过来。”  
“好。”


End file.
